Generally, flexible integrated circuit (IC) package assemblies have involved the separate fabrication of IC devices, which are later fixed individually to a flexible substrate. In such systems, different IC devices are generally spaced apart laterally in the same plane. Connections between the devices may also be formed in areas between the devices in the plane where the devices are located.